


please stay

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, episode 71
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Fearful from her encounter with Kabir, Riddhima asks Vansh to share the bed with her.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	please stay

His hand gently placed on Riddhima’s arm, Vansh spoke to her in all seriousness. “Jaanta hoon bharosa keh ke nahi dilaya jaa sakta. Sirf itna keh ra hoon, agar mein tumhare saath hoon, toh duniya ki koi bhi problem tumhe chu toh kya, tumhare aas paas bhi nahi aaye gi.  _ Kuch nahi _ hoga tumhe.”

Such a stark difference in words between the man whom she used to love, and was now slowly falling in love with.

“So jao.” Vansh instructed, and got off the bed to head towards his allocated sofa.

Riddhima instantly reached out a hand to stop him. Her head lowered, her heart pounded wildly against her chest. She wasn’t sure if she crossed a line by holding his hand, but she couldn’t help it. The moment he left her presence, she felt sick. Weak, vulnerable, as if she could be attacked at any moment.

She looked up at him, as hot tears rolled down her cheek.

“Please mat jao.” She asked in a small voice.

When she began to tremble, Vansh came closer and crouched before her. One hand holding hers, he wiped her tears with the other.

“Mein kahin nahin jaa raha. I’m right here.” He tried assuring her.

Riddhima shook her head. “I want you  _ with  _ me.”

She held his hand in both of hers, hoping he would understand what she was trying to convey.

After a moment of silence, he told her, “Kapre badal lo.”

Riddhima lowered her eyes, and released his hand. Maybe he didn’t understand. Or maybe his promise was only to be handled with distance between them.

Her hands shaking, she tried removing her necklace but she couldn’t find the clasp.

“Mein kar doon?” Vansh asked.

Riddhima lowered her hands, and nodded. He reached behind her neck, found the clasp and undid it within a few seconds. Riddhima’s fingers curled around the edge of the bed. Having him so close to her, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him right then and there.

The necklace slipped away from her neck, and before she could stop herself, Riddhima got down on her knees, and hugged him. Her eyes squeezed shut, she curled her fingers around the back of his shirt. There was so much that her heart wanted to say, but she didn’t know how to form the words. From where would she even begin?

His arms wrapped around hers and held her close.

“Please Vansh.” She whispered. “Don’t leave me.” She held him tighter.

“I won’t.” He said it so softly, Riddhima wasn’t quite sure she heard him the first time.

She pulled away, but still held him close enough that she could feel him breathe against her.

“You still need to change.” Vansh whispered to her.

Riddhima shook her head. He gently lifted her chin, and rubbed it with his thumb. She still kept her eyes lowered, afraid that if she looked at him, she’ll just break down again. He removed his hold on her chin, and began removing the rest of her jewelry. The earrings, and the bangles were gently laid to rest on the floor.

“Ab kapre badal lo.” He quietly told her.

Riddhima looked up at him with a hint of defiance in her eyes. He helped her to stand, and holding her hand, led her to the cupboard. He opened it and stepped aside.

“Kaunsa night suit?”

Riddhima shrugged. Sighing, Vansh pulled one out at random, and gave it to her. He led her to the bathroom and gently pushed her in.

When she looked back at him, he told her, “Change Riddhima.”

He slid the door shut, and waited. He couldn’t help but think how there was something awfully wrong with her tonight.

Inside, Riddhima stripped out of her lehenga and blouse, and slid into the night suit. She shivered as the cold air raised goosebumps on her skin. She eyed her discarded clothes on the floor, and walked past them.

Sliding the door open, she paused seeing Vansh turn around. His eyes widened as he took her in. Lacy, sleeveless, and resting just above her midthigh.

“Umm,” He spoke awkwardly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know ki tumhari dress aisi,” He looked her over again, and swallowed. “Agar tum change karna chahti ho toh,” He gestured to the cupboard, “you can.”

“It’s fine.” She mumbled.

Her toes fidgeted as he continued to stare at her.

“Kuch kehna hai tumhe?” She asked, lifting her eyes to meet his.

He shook his head, startled. Clearing his throat, he said, “Nahi.”

“Toh phir sone chale?” She asked.

His eyes still wide, he nodded. Riddhima walked past him, and sat in bed, waiting for him to join. They kept their eyes locked as he slipped underneath the covers as well. Riddhima slid her hand over the blanket until she reached his hand. She squeezed it, not really trusting he was here with her right now.

He swept her hair behind her, and quietly asked, “Kya tumhe kuch kehna hai?”

Her heart screamed yes. She wanted nothing more than to hold and be held by him, as she poured everything out before him. But she stopped herself, fearing his ire. He’s being kind to her now. Making promises to protect her against the world, but what’ll happen when he learns the truth? Who will protect her from him?

Her bottom lip quivering, she shook her head.

“You can if you want to.” He encouraged. “I won’t say anything.”

She lowered her head, and squeezed his hand tighter. If she said anything, there would certainly be a bloodbath tonight.

“Not tonight.” She answered quietly.

Vansh nodded.

In unison, with their hands held together, they lowered their heads onto their pillows. Riddhima’s heart fluttered. Months ago, she had abhorred the thought of sharing the same bed as Vansh. Tonight, it was the only thing keeping her together.

Yes, there was still the possibility that he could be the cold blooded murderer that Kabir claimed him to be. But as she looked into his eyes, every fiber of her being denied that claim. It vehemently rejected the idea of him being capable of committing such a heinous crime. If he was a killer, then why would he constantly go out of his way to save her? The past few attempts on her life could have easily been passed off as being accidents. No one would have been the wiser about it. Yet, he saved and cared for her. Showed moments of affection, and promised words of safety.

She shivered as she remembered the way Kabir snuck up on her tonight.

She squeezed Vansh’s wrist.

But what if he was right?

Vansh swept his hand over her eyelids, and Riddhima kept them closed.

The last words she heard from him were a simple, “Good night.”


End file.
